Party in the Graveyard
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Llamando a todos los monstruos, zombies y fantasmas. Esta noche, es la noche para los soñadores y los verdaderos creyentes en el Más Allá. ¡Que la fiesta comienze!
1. Chapter 1

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

¿Alguna vez has oído sobre los vampiros y los zombies? Creo que sí. Pero seguramente sólo has escuchado sobre el Conde Dracula, que vive en una gran mansión. O del científico loco que creó un monstruo que después llamaría Frankenstein. ¿Eso? ¡Ja! Eso es a lo que yo llamaría 'cuento de hadas'. Estoy aquí para contarte lo que los monstruos en verdad son. Como en realidad son y lo que en realidad hacen. No, no son grandes, viejos y espeluznantes. No, no viven solos en una casa abandonada. No, no salen sólo de noche para evitar a la gente que quiere matarlos. No. No son como tu crees que son.

Son personas como tú y yo. Se ven casi igual, actúan igual. La única diferencia que podrías notar es en sus fiestas. Oh, sus fiestas...

* * *

—¡Pero es un demonio!

—¿Y qué? Tú eres un hombre lobo y no me estoy quejando.

—Bueno... sí, pero ser un hombre lobo es mucho más normal que ser un demonio. ¡Un demonio! Dime cuántos demonios conoces.

Richard suspiró. Sabía que todos le tenían un poco de miedo a Raven por ser un demonio, pero Garfield exageraba. Aunque no había nada que temer. Nadie la conocía lo suficiente como para poder decir que era tan sádica como todos creían. Pero, igual, nadie se atrevía a darse a la tarea de hacerlo.

—Tal vez tú deberías invitarla —murmuró, como si esas palabras fueran su pase directo a estar en el estómago de un lobo.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Acaso 179 años ya consumieron tus neuronas o algo así? —Garfield exclamó. De ninguna manera iba a ir e invitarla— ¡Podria mandarme al infierno! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—No puedes saber eso —Richard acarició con su lengua uno de sus colmillos, tratando de pensar en una manera de hacer que su amigo fuera a preguntarle a Raven si iría iría a la fiesta de esta noche—. Está bien —decidió—. Yo le diré.

Garfield soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros por favor! —Se quejó Garfield.

—Tú le dirás que tenemos algo que preguntarle.

—Te... odio... —Gimió el chico lobo y se sentó en su lugar junto a su amigo.

—Lo sé —Empezando a escribir de nuevo, Richard sonrió.

* * *

—¡Dijiste que le dirías! —Con cada palabra, Richard jalaba las piernas de su amigo, mientras él enterraba las uñas en la tierra, sin intenciones de ir.

—Hola chicos —Un chico alto se aproximó a ellos, sonriendo ampliamente—. Wow, sabía que los vampiros tenían algo en contra de los hombres lobo, ¿pero es tanto como para arrastrarlos por toda la escuela?

—¡Victor! ¡Ayúdame! Richard quiere que le diga a Raven que...

—¿Decirme qué? —interrumpió una voz monótona. La sangre de Garfield se congeló al mismo tiempo en el que Richard soltó sus piernas y las dejó caer. Parándose observó a la chica en frente de él.

A simple vista, Raven inspiraba un poco de miedo. Siempre tenía sus brazos cruzados y su rostro jamás mostraba ni la más mínima emoción. Fruncía el ceño leve pero permanentemente, haciendo que sus oscuros ojos azules la hicieran ver como si estuviera enojada, aunque no lo estuviera.

—Ra-raven. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —El sonrojo de Garfield no podía ser más obvio. Pero dime, si estuvieras en sus zapatos, ¿no estarías igual?

—Solo pasaba por aquí.

—Bueno, Garfield quería preguntarte si quieres ir con él a una fiesta esta noche —Richard dijo, una sonrisa maligna encontró su lugar en sus labios.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo solo... —La mano de Victor cubrió la boca del chico, haciendo el resto de sus palabras indecifrables.

Raven los estudió con la mirada. Empezó a hablar en una voz baja y lenta.

—Un vampiro, un hombre lobo y el hijo de Frankenstein pidiéndome que valla a... ¿dónde?

—Una fiesta —empezó Victor—. Ya sabes, las que la familia Zombie organiza.

—Las que son en el... —continuó Richard, pero Raven término su frase.

—Cementerio... lo sé.

—¿Irás? —Preguntó Victor, también le agradaba la idea de que Raven asistiera.

—Lo pensaré —Y con eso, Raven se fue.

* * *

 **¿Porquééé? ¿Porqué sigo escribiendo nuevos fics cuando ni siquiera actualizo los que tengo? ¿Porqué mi inspiración me hace esto? Es cruel, pero no me quejo... cruel es bueno.**

 **Bueno, henos aquí, escribiendo más fics haha.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **-Aurora de Logan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen_

* * *

—¡Te dije que no debíamos invitarla! —gritaba exagerado Garfield.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la gran Bestia le tiene miedo a una simple chica? —se burlaba Richard.

Victor, Richard y Garfield estaban ayudando a los Zombie a preparar la fiesta. Habían preparado el altar del fondo, que era el más grande, para que luciera una mesa llena de golosinas, bebidas y dos enormes bocinas a los lados para poner el ambiente. Habían decorado algunas lápidas con flores frescas y el camino central que llevaba a la mesa estaba delimitado entre tumba y tumba por un camino de pintura azul fluorescente, para cuando llegara la noche se viera el resplandor. Garfield se había encargado de preparar algunas bromas para que cualquier monstro desafortunado diera algo más de que reír.

—No es cualquier chica… ¡Es Raven! —Exclamó el lobo—. Ya sabes, la hija de Trigon. ¡El demonio más demoniaco de la Tierra! ¿Qué tal si nos mata?

—¿La hija de Trigon vendrá? —Interrumpió Jinx. Una chica con cabello rosa, piel grisácea y ojos como gato que combinaban con su cabello. Parte de la familia Zombie.

—Sí, Garfield aquí la invitó —Respondió Victor ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte del susodicho.

—Aunque esté exagerando en que nos va a matar —comentó Richard.

—Siempre he querido conocer a Raven, dicen que es… buena persona —agregó Jinx.

—No es cierto, dicen que es rara —El hermano pequeño de Jinx, Gizmo escupió la última palabra con desdén, haciendo un gesto de asco con sus ojos blancuzcos.

—Aun así, dicen que es una diosa, si saben a lo que me refiero —Johnny, el hermano mayor de los Zombie. Tenía a piel igual que su hermana, cabello negro noche y profundos ojos oscuros con leves destellos en rojo. Además de sus brazos cubiertos por tatuajes—. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tenerla una noche —agregó mientas conectaba cables de aquí para allá.

Victor, quien era la única persona a la cual Raven hablaría sin un tono irritado, frunció el ceño. Consideraba a la empática su mejor amiga, incluso su hermana. Decidió no comentar nada por el momento, pero estaría vigilando a Johnny toda la noche para evitar que se estuviera sobrepasando con Raven.

—Bueno… parece que los adornos están completos —llegó el padre de los hermanos Zombie, Mumbo—. Gar, Vic, Richard, gracias. Pueden irse a descansar un rato, la fiesta todavía es en unas horas.

Despidiéndose los tres chicos salieron del cementerio.

* * *

Raven gruñó ante su armario. No se le ocurría que ropa usar, y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, quería presentarse con algo que llamara la atención para dar una buena primera impresión a los demás invitados.

—Raven, querida ¿qué estás haciendo? —La madre de Raven, entró a la habitación de la chica, un poco preocupada por los repetidos gruñidos guturales que soltaba su hija.

—Nada madre, busco ropa decente —contestó Raven un poco apenada.

—Raven, toda tu ropa es decente…

—No, no madre. Ropa decente para una fiesta —Replicó la chica, más apenada aun, imaginando la reacción de su madre.

—¿Una fiesta? —Arella se rio un poco—¿Desde cuándo tú vas a fiestas?

—Desde hoy —contestó Raven sacando una blusa negra con _"El negro es mi color de la felicidad"_ estampado en plateado. Negó con la cabeza y rápidamente la devolvió a su lugar.

—Raven —empezó la señora— creo que esto estaría perfecto.

Arella sacó del fondo del clóset de su hija unos jeans negros rotos, una blusa sin mangas gris y un saco largo en negro y tinto. Raven no recordaba que tenía esa ropa y al instante agradeció a su madre y se fue a cambiar. Combinándolo con unos tenis en tinto se miró al espejo y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, se sentía… atractiva.

Tomó su celular en lo deslizó en su bolsillo. Después escuchó que tocaban al timbre. Abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse a un sonrojado Garfield.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Raven con una ceja alzada.

—Em, pues, yo quería, digo, nosotros queríamos ver si querías que te lleváramos —contestó Garfield señalando a Victor y a Richard en el coche detrás de él.

—Eh, claro —contesto Raven y lo siguió al coche.

Amablemente Garfield le abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás, Raven agradeció, sacó su celular y le mando un rápido mensaje a su madre diciendo:

 _Madre, unos amigos de Victor vinieron a recogerme, nos vemos en unas horas. Te quiero._

—¿Listos? —preguntó Victor desde el asiento del piloto. Garfield y Richard soltaron una respesta entusiasta mientras Raven solo observaba.

—¡Cementerio, aquí vamos!

* * *

 **Wuu, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Espero sus reviews que son tan apoyadores. :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **;Aurora de Logan;**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi pertenencia._

* * *

Raven apenas podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos de lo alta que estaba aquella música.

Iban el el auto de Víctor y, aunque las ventanillas estaban abajo, la música era demasiado estridente. Por un segundo sintió lastima por las personas en sus casas que sólo trataban de dormir. Recordó lo molesto que era cuando coches o motocicletas pasaban a diecisiete mil doscientos veintitrés millas por hora junto a su ventana, interrumpiendo su lectura y haciendo un ruido tan molesto que le daban ganas de aventarles un ladrillo... por la seguridad del pobre ladrillo era que no lo hacía. Imagínate morir aplastado por un conductor que va a una velocidad exagerada. No, los ladrillos no merecían eso. Susurró una pequeña disculpa a la calle vacía, como si las calmadas personas en sus moradas pudieran escuchar y disculparla por haber causado tanto alboroto.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es una pésima idea —gritó Garfield a todo pulmón, tratando de hacerse oír encima del heavy metal que salía de las bocinas. Raven hubiera estado disfrutando de la sinfonía si no fuera por que iba en un auto con tres lunáticos. Bueno, dos lunáticos y medio... Víctor solo era un poco.

—¡Pero esto fue tu idea! —escuchó Raven gritar, mas no estaba segura de quién. Presumía que Richard, ya que seseaba un poco y Víctor no hacía eso.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Garfield parecía más emocionado con cada segundo que pasaba, lo podía notar en el destello anormal de sus ojos.

Raven no podía entender su emoción. Sí, todo el mundo decía que cuando los Zombie lanzaban una fiesta, uno o dos chicos desafortunados terminaban en el hospital por accidentes causados por abuso de alcohol o drogas. También decían que la cosa se ponía salvaje pasada la media noche, incluso llegó a escuchar rumores que los demonios se presenciaban después de las tres de la madrugada, pero Raven no podía ver qué era lo fascinante en todo aquello. Teniendo la herencia que ella tenía, historias de fantasmas y demonios ya no le ponían la piel de gallina.

—Si quieren un demonio, lo tendrán —murmuró Raven. Y, aunque el comentario era sólo para ella, el escuchar las réplicas de los demás le hizo entender que no habló tan bajo como ella creía que lo había hecho.

—¡Ése es el espíritu Raven!

—¡Así me gusta más!

—¡Oh sí, viejo! La bestia se va a salir de su jaula —exclamó el chico mitad-lobo. Por un segundo Raven vio sus pupilas dilatarse y sus uñas afilase, y al segundo siguiente, había desaparecido toda señal de que se iba a transformar.

Siguieron unas pocas risas parte de Richard y Víctor., cuando se acallaron hubo un silencio completo, sólo interrumpido por los gritos de Marilyn Manson en la radio. Raven pudo contar hasta tres. Justo cuando iba a respirar para contar el cuarto, los tres chicos gritaron algo que Raven no entendió, pero que pudo escuchar encima de la música.

Rieron un poco más hasta que víctor dijo con tono calmado, pero Raven escuchó un deje de emoción acumulada.

—Raven. Bienvenida a la mejor noche de tu vida.

Por la ventana Raven alcanzó a ver la rejilla del cementerio.

* * *

 **¡No he olvidado esto! Y sí, son las 6 y media,y yo tengo que irme al colegio pero no me importa porque actualizar es más importante que la escuela haha. No, no es cierto, es importante estudiar ;)**

 **Francamente hasta ahora lo había actualizado porque sí, lo olvide. Olvidé este fic. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?**

 **Ya saben que pueden comentar en el cuadrito de abajo y dejar un review, hacerme muy feliz y completar su buena acción del día.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
